


Shirtless

by Mikea28



Series: Baekho and She [3]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikea28/pseuds/Mikea28
Summary: "She" is dragged to a concert by her colleague who recently became a fan of NU’EST... and particularly its main vocalist Baekho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally! The third story of my Baekho x She series is out! Go check my first work "Tinted windows" and its sequel "Backstage" in case you want to understand the storyline better. But as always, it’s NOT a must, you can still enjoy this one as it is!
> 
> NB:  
> Since there are 2 women in some chapters interacting, my main female character’s "she" is sometimes spelled as She and Her to avoid confusion. Also, this story has more "words" because well, there is more "thinking" this time I guess haha. Anyways I hope u enjoy!
> 
> Have fun reading and if you did (or didn't!) like this new "adventure" just lemme know in the comments ok, thanks! ;)

**SHE**

_"We gonna have SO much fun tonight, believe me!"_

No, She is not really convinced. But She can see that Yunkyoung - Her friend and colleague - is ridiculously excited for tonight's concert.

Yunkyoung has been talking nonstop all day and it's getting worse now that they are in the cab on their way to see a group of singers she fell in love with four days ago at the MAMA. Yunkyoung was so impressed by that boyband that she wrote about it in her online column and decided to buy all their albums. And when she heard that they were having a concert in Seoul the same week, Yunkyoung went through every means to get the few last tickets available. 

Still, She has a hard time believing Yunkyoung's sudden love for that group and particularly one of their member.

_"I don’t think you get it, NU’EST has been through so much and after nearly seven years they are finally being recognized for their talent! They are very gifted and hardworking, they have been given a chance to shine again and though I got to know them only recently I really want to give them all my love and support, can’t you understand?"_

She clearly understands that Yunkyoung has found a new way to spend her money mindlessly, yes, but She doesn’t get why She has to be dragged into this. Unfortunately, Yunkyoung seems also determined to _"bring back a smile on Her face"_ again. And because of the way She left Yunkyoung alone to do all the work on that MAMA night, She knows She can't escape this.

So is She now trapped in this car, on the way to the Jamsil Indoor Gymnasium to see an idol band called NU’EST W and their main vocalist Baekho, a supposedly handsome 23 years old with a voice so powerful it shook all Japan and her colleague.

She sarcastically asks Yunkyoung if it’s ok to stan and be attracted to someone who is that much younger. Yunkyoung, without getting the mocking tone, replies that he is an adult and therefore the age gap shouldn’t be a reason to not love him. She finds the answer somehow cute and decides to fake-listen to the rest of her friend’s blabbering on how adorable that Baekho-guy is outside his fierce onstage persona.  

She is now giving her a disinterested smile and luckily Yunkyoung is too immersed in her fangirling to notice. She stares at Yunkyoung but Her mind is elsewhere, where it has constantly been these days: the awesomely hot stranger She had sex with the other night! Just thinking about him still makes Her body quiver. She had - once again - a wonderful time and he is such a delicious, delicious man! 

But how did he find Her again in Japan? After She came back to her hotel and was able to calm down that night by taking a well-deserved bath, She thought about it again.

It’s now clear that their first encounter was purely random as She had accidentally ended up in his van. It’s also apparent that both enjoyed it a lot, even though he could have felt rather assaulted that night. That is something that had worried Her at first but her concerns vanished at their second "meeting" showing he wasn’t offended at all! On the contrary, She is the one who got overwhelmed and thoroughly fucked the second time! Still, it doesn’t explain why he was backstage at the same event in Japan.

After using her journalist-brain for awhile She concluded that, as unbelievable as it is, he didn’t know She would be there. He simply had no way to know! She has freshly arrived in Seoul, hasn’t appeared in any media yet and the decision to bring Her to that award show in Tokyo was made at the last minute. So he too must have worked at the event (maybe as a staffer or another reporter?) then saw Her coincidentally and followed Her to that corner… to fuck Her.

But he mentioned something being stolen. And that's what worries Her the most. Be it their first or second encounter, She simply doesn't see what She could have taken from him! And it makes Her crazy and angry! Why did he have to leave in such hurry that day and give Her that cryptic statement? What does he want from Her? Does he even want Her? Oh please, god, let him want Her…!

These confused thoughts occupy Her mind so much lately that She hasn’t left the house a single day since she came back from Tokyo. Luckily all colleagues are given a year-end leave, otherwise working in this state of mind would be a nightmare!

Unfortunately though, Her overly caring colleague Yunkyoung has - once again - decided to ruin Her peaceful depression. That’s why She now has to listen to Yunkyoung’s new-found passion for K-pop and sit through that concert tonight instead of relishing a bottle of wine on Her couch at home.

She wakes up from Her daydream just when Yunkyoung asks if She wants to see a picture of the guy. She replies She'll see him live soon anyway thus doesn’t want the surprise spoiled. The answer seems good enough for her to avoid another rambling.

Meanwhile, their cab has arrived at the Jamsil Arena and as soon as they are out in the cold, Yunkyoung grabs Her wrist to run towards the fanshop and buy an unnecessary amount of merchs.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAEKHO**

_"Junbi daesseo? Are you ready?"_

Baekho automatically nods to group leader JR but he is not sure if it’s the case. He is nervous and his hands are shaking. For the first time tonight, for the first time ever, he is going to reveal his upper body at a concert. 

He has worked so hard for this moment! He recalls the strict diet and fitness plan he followed those past months and all the precautions he took to not reveal an inch of his new toned abs before d-day! It was hard to hold on but he knows It was all worth it and he can’t wait to show himself to his fans who have given him so much love! 

With this performance, he wants to reward them by showing all the confidence he has gain thanks to heir unwavering support. He wants to tell them to stay strong and never give up on wanting the best in life, just as he and his bandmates did. Indeed, Baekho hopes to convey all those feelings tonight while dancing and rapping alone on stage… and taking off his shirt in front of his fans.

Doing this wasn't an easy step. Up until a few weeks ago, he was still struggling and thought sometimes of dropping the second act of the dance to only briefly shows his abs behind his shirt.

Having being complexed by some ill-intended anti-fans about his thick body for years had made him overly selfconscious about his "larger built". And despite being aware and thankful for the recent nickname  _"sexy bandit"_ he gained through the show Produce 101, he thought it would take awhile for him to accept that people found his body attractive. And he believed it would take even longer for him, as sexually unexperienced, to understand why exactly his fans found him sexy.

But everything changed a couple of weeks ago when he experienced sexual bliss for the first time; when he met that incredible woman who made him feel like the sexiest man alive! That crazy girl who touched and licked him all over his body, giving him so much pleasure! He now knows how it feels to be attracted to someone to the point of loosing ones mind! And he feels hot and sexy when he remembers the way she wanted him and cried out in his arms.

Yes, she fucked him good. But then he took her hard too! And now he knows she wants more, she wants _him_ more, the same way he so badly wants to be in her again! He understands those feelings better now and he wants to treat his new found sensuality to his fans too.

Baekho feels the adrenaline rushing through his body as he recalls the fun sex he had a couple of days ago. That night was so intense! And though for now he focusses on entertaining his fans during the final concerts of his unit group this week-end, he already rejoices to go find his mysterious girl!

He has figured out she must be working in the entertainment field. Maybe a dancer? A lot of big groups have foreign choreographers and from the feel of her athletic body, it would make sense. Anyway, he has decided to tell JR everything after the concert and ask for his help.

JR is clever and has now good connections in the industry; so maybe they could start from there. Gosh he really hopes JR will help! He has noticed the leader looking at him weirdly these days and he knows he will ask questions eventually. So Baekho will talk to him first as he doesn’t want to keep secrets from his friend.

The positive thoughts calm him down and he is now ready to enter the stage and perform his self-composed song  _"Feels"_. He executes some last push-ups before walking up the stairs to the stage, already getting goosebumps from the screams of the excited crowd as the first notes of his sexy song start to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE**

_"Hurry up, omg I can’t believe we already missed half of the concert!"_

They are late indeed, but whose fault is that? Yunkyoung is the one who insisted to go to the convenience store near the venue to drink a couple of beers and sojus before the concert starts because she needed a shot or two to calm down. The drinking session went on so smoothly that they didn’t realize they had already missed an hour of the show (and She wasn’t sad one bit about it). 

Now at the entrance, Yunkyoung tries to persuade the staff to allow them into the now extremely crowded show house. And although the friendly staffer warns Yunkyoung about their safety, her colleague’s pleading pays off and they are finally let in after hastily promising to be careful.

As soon as they enter the hall, they are overwhelmed by the bright stage and the loud cheers of the crowd. The atmosphere is ecstatic. The sea of fans is currently chanting a song all by themselves during what seems to be a break between two performances and She can barely hear Yunkyoung beside her.

The venue is packed to the ceiling with fans and bathed in a pink/purple light, as everybody is holding a light stick in that color. She is stunned by the dreamy sight and stays still for a moment in wonder. She has never been to a Kpop concert before and this is not what she had imagined! 

She is quickly brought back to reality when Yunkyoung pushes her inside the tight mob in front of the stage. Entering the standing area ends the magical moment abruptly and She now feels more like in a war zone: everybody is screaming and pushing and there is no space to move! She is already getting a headache and regrets she drank so much soju earlier.

The suffocating atmosphere gets even worse as the next stage is about to start. The music is getting louder and so do the screams of the - mostly female - fans around her.

At that moment, one of the singer appears onstage. From what She sees now that She and Yunkyoung have made it to the middle of the mass, the singer is wearing black pants, a white loose shirt and straps around his neck. As he and his background dancers begin to move, She feels the excited hand of Yunkyoung pulling Her while screaming: 

_"It’s him! Omg it’s Baekho and he is_ _performing his solo song! I’m so happy we didn’t miss it!"_

Yunkyoung's grip is painful but She doesn’t mind since Her drunk colleague seems happy. She decides to give a look at Yunkyoung’s man to see why on earth she is so damn crazy about him.

She now watches the singer’s performance as attentively as She can, given the current hysteria around Her. She has a hard time standing and feels very uncomfortable. It is gradually difficult for her to breath and her headache is getting worse. She puts at fault the alcohol and tries to concentrate on the performance again.

The singer has a very nice voice color, warm and very suiting the sexy song he is performing. The smooth steps he executes are complimenting the sensual track very well and She likes the way he uses his dancers to emphasize his charming falsettos. Damn, She must admits, he is pretty good and She likes what She hears, especially the higher notes.

His voice is giving her shivers and it feels like She has heard him before. That perfect pitch… sounds so familiar. And he… looks so familiar… Gosh how much soju did She drank? Is She now seeing her mysterious-delicious-man in every male? She finds herself ridiculous and her headache - and discomfort - intensify. It doesn’t help that all the fangirls around her - including Yunkyoung - are now screaming even louder as it seems the guy is doing something galvanizing the crowd.

_"Omg he is stripping! He has taken his shirt off!"_

Yunkyoung is yelling again while grabbing Her and She regrets She didn’t bring earplugs. She quickly looks where Her colleague is pointing at as She understands that it’s now time to be a good friend.

And that’s when She sees it. His upper body. _His tattoos_! After teasing the crowd for a short while behind the shirt he had taken off, the singer just tossed out the piece of clothe and he is now walking confidently on stage with a fierce expression, looking like a wild beast roaming. 

Gosh he is gorgeous! And it’s… wait. _It’s him?!_ No, that’s impossible. Although… _those tattoos!_ She knows them! She has seen them before, She has stroked them with Her fingers, licked them and admired them up close while being lifted up and fucked hard..! The tiger on his arm, the star on his right chest… the French words on his left… that’s..! _How_? Why is he up there… is he a celebrity...? _A singer?_! Omg, is it why he was at the MAMA? And that luxurious black van…

Her headache is raging as Her neighbors are now screaming harder than ever and the air has gotten thiner. That man, _H_ _er man_  is up on that stage! She dares another peek and tries to make sense of what She sees. Being bigger than everyone else around Her helps and She has nothing blocking Her view while She studies his body and features once more.

The red lights accentuate the sharpness of his muscles. Big drops of sweat from his efforts are flowing all over his chest and abs down to his pants, giving his upper body an extra glow. And then there is that madly hot smirk! That filthy gaze! That’s exactly how he looked at Her while shoving his dick deep in Her that day! How could She forget? _It’s definitely him!_

The realization slowly sinks in and everything starts to spin around Her. In that instant, She hears Yunkyoung crying: 

_"I don’t care that he’s only 23, look at that talented man and his glorious body! He is perfect and I love him!"_

Yunkyoung’s words echo in Her head and it's like a huge hammer has been drop on Her. The last thing She sees before passing out are his thick back muscles as he turns around to end his performance.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAEKHO**

Baekho is totally in his element, doing what he does best since he debuted as the main vocalist of NU’EST six years ago. He gives his everything on stage, crooning and dancing to the sound he created. He knows how sexy the track is, even though at the time it was made his knowledge about carnal pleasure was limited. 

His movements are precise and smooth but as usual he is sweating a lot. He knows that the key point of the performance, the undressing, is now imminent. While briefly leaning back on one of his dancer like the choreography requires, he peeks at the crowd to guess the reaction he is going to get.

The clueless and excited eyes of his fans are heartwarming and he would be flashing a big smile if the performance wouldn't need him to keep a straight face. He even briefly acknowledges some fans from overseas in the audience and is once again amazed at how well known his group has become.

It’s now time to take his shirt off and Baekho executes the routine with concentration, as he doesn’t want to mess up the delightful moment he is about to gift his fans. And judging from the reaction of the crowd he is doing a good job. The whole room is now screaming in shock as he tosses his shirt away to the other side of the stage.

Now walking confidently toward the front, he makes sure to keep his upper body tense enough for his muscle do their effect. He is savoring the attention and is proud of himself for this achievement. He is glad he has remained focussed until now and is happy for the cheer and support he is getting. 

After completing the last part of his - now shirtless - dance routine, he gazes in the crowd a last time to feel the temperature and be reassured by the response of the fans. He is about to turn and end the act satisfied when his eyes meet with one of his fan who stands out as she is obviously taller than the rest of the cheering people around.

Normally, Baekho wouldn’t be irritated from looking a fan in the eyes a bit. It’s in fact one of those "fan service" he enjoys doing as it makes the fan feel special in that moment. But today is different. Because Baekho knows the eyes he just met. And those hair… _that body_ …

Baekho immediately quits those thoughts as he realizes they start to affect his concentration while he has yet to finish his song. And he does not want to ruin one of the most important stage of his young career!

He concentrates again and walk back to the other end of the stage to conclude his electrifying performance under tremendous applause. He is relieved the fans loved it. He is glad he was able to focus until the end and he wonders how bad is his longing for that woman if he even sees her in the crowd at such moment.

Did his brain needed to visualize her in order to go through with this challenge? He is not quite convinced though. His sharp mind has never seen ghosts nor hallucinated before!

Does that means she is here? At the venue? In the crowd among his fans? Why? Omg, is she at last, truly a sassaeng like he initially guessed? But how did she get access to the restricted area at the MAMA in Japan? Well, sassaengs can be resourceful when they want. Gosh she can’t be a stalker, he can’t have fallen in love with an obsessive fan, that would be too cruel!

He is so agitated and so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear JR calling him.

_"Yah! Baekhoyah! What’s wrong with you? You need to change clothes for the next song, hurry up! Seriously what’s going on with you lately? Keep it together, man, we got to run this show!"_

Baekho is brought out of his reflections and has barely time to put on the black shirt the cordi hurriedly hands him out. The instrumentals of the next song " _Look_ " have already started to play when he walks on the stage and fans notice that he isn't done dressing, which earns him inflamed screams.

He runs up to the front and waves happily to the crowd, still excited and thankful for the warm response they gave him earlier on. But he also wants to avoid the judging gaze of his leader on him right now. He knows he'ill have to be on his best behavior for the rest of the concert; and after that, he will definitely give JR an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAEKHO**

_"Oh no! Some fans collapsed and missed the concert? Omo! Ottokae!"_

Baekho can’t help but find Ren’s worried face cute, even though the situation is not suited. The first day of their final concert week-end is now over and fans are gradually leaving the arena. Backstage, everybody is tired but thrilled from the great show they just put on and the warm reaction it received.

Now watching Ren listening to the staffer’s report, Baekho can’t help but marvel at how his bandmate always has every fan in his heart. It amazes him that even though they just cried on stage in front of nearly 10,000 fans, Ren is equally worried for a handful of them lying now somewhere backstage.

That is why Baekho immediately agrees when Ren suggests to pay a quick visit to the unwell fans before the hi-touch event to cheer them up. Because the staff look exhausted, JR, thoughtful as always, tells their manager to stay and rest as the visit is only going to take a few minutes. 

Once in the locker rooms area, JR realizes Ren’s idea might have been a mistake because of how scattered the rooms are across the big venue. He suggests to split in order to be time-efficient. Everybody agree and Baekho makes his way to the furthest room as he is the fittest member thus will reach the fan the quickest. Also, he lost at rock-scissor-paper again.

The long walk through the hallway gives him time to sort out his thoughts. He is resolute to talk to JR tonight. He can’t wait to tell his friend about the gorgeous stranger, the _beautiful ghost_ he has fallen in love with against all odds. Gosh, that girl… what has she done to him? And how come he saw her in the crowd earlier? He really needs to start searching for her asap or he’ll go crazy for sure!

Baekho is still mumbling to himself when he opens the door to the resting room. He doesn’t see much at first; the space which is normally used by volleyball players to rest before important games is huge and several beds are spread all across the room. The place seems empty and Baekho is about to leave when he suddenly hears a weak whine.

Worried it could be a fan lying somewhere in pain, he decides to search for the sound and wonders why no staffer stayed until they were sure the fan was ok. 

Baekho looks at every bed one by one to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. Just as he has almost reached the end of the hall, he finally find the occupied bed. He approaches the unwell to have a better look and eventually comfort him/her but then stops in shock. _What the hell_?! He can’t believe it…! The one lying in that bed is… _It’s her_?!

She seems asleep and judging from her frowning, she is having a nightmare. Though shaken up by the unexpected sight, Baekho approaches her to put his hand on her forehead. Gosh she is beautiful! Even more than the last time he saw her!

The room is bright enough for him to finally admire her in all her prettiness and his heart starts to race. Why is she here?  _So it was her in the crowd earlier too!_ Baekho jubilates at his sharp mind which rarely fails him. So he really saw her in the concert hall and it’s definitely her now lying in front of him!

This time it's not a meet up arranged by some kind of destiny, Baekho thinks. No, this encounter is way too fortunate and way too early after Japan to be a coincidence! He is now convinced: she knows and came to him! He can’t really explain how she managed to make him come to this room but he has no doubt now: she must be a sassaeng or at least stalking him with a purpose.

Noticing she is still unconscious, he decides to look for something to confirm her identity. But it’s hard for him to concentrate while she is lying there, oblivious... and insanely hot, her skirt barely covering her endless legs, her messy hair… and that thin blouse obstructing her breast…

Baekho shakes his head to chase out the dangerous thoughts. Damn his pants need to calm the fuck down, he can’t be so easily distracted! He needs to know first who she is and what the hell she wants from him! And then he’ll see what to do with her.

Yes. But those lips… those plump, slightly parted lips are so inviting! And now that she smacks them and gives out all those innocent moans, it’s hard for him to focus on anything else!

Just as he is about to give up on his search to go for a kiss, he notices a pouch on the table next to her. That must be hers! He reaches out and hurriedly opens the little bag, his hands shaking in excitement. 

The first thing he grabs is enough to make his head spin. A press badge! It surely belongs to her as he can see her picture and - finally - her name on it. But most of all, he sees the profession, written in English and Korean. Journalist! She is. A reporter. _A goddam reporter!_

All the warnings from the press-prevention-workshops he had during his trainee days flash back in his mind:

_"Don't ever befriend a reporter! They will deceive you, do anything to get a good story from you and end your career. Remember: Journalists are your enemies!"_

Baekho is devastated. Dammit! How can she be of all things a journalist?! He feels his legs weakening, forcing him to sit down on the next bed. Gosh, how much he now wishes she was a sassaeng instead! Or maybe she is also one? How can he explain otherwise the way she follows him everywhere, tormenting him?

As an idol who practically grew up in the industry, he knows enough stories of celebrities having been stalked by tabloids reporters who then went mad and obsessed. But he thought he was smart enough to not let that happen to him, even less fall in love with one of them!

Baekho is furious. He feels wronged and exploited, wondering if she had always planned to make him have these feelings for her. He stands back up, ready to confront her for what she has done.

But Baekho is weak. Now close to her again, one look at her face and the smell of her delicious scent are enough to instantly melt away all his confused thoughts. He is trapped in her beauty once again. Watching her sweating and breathing loudly from her bad dream only makes him want her more!

Dammit! No. She shouldn’t wake up yet. He doesn’t want her to because then everything will be over. He'll never be able to feel her or taste her again. _Fuck!_  The thought of parting ways without making love to her, without giving her all his heart and telling her what he feels seems suddenly unbearable. He is losing his mind and in a moment of pure insanity he makes a silly decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**SHE**

_"Mmmh… it feels so good!"_

She is still half asleep but she can’t believe that the nightmare she was dreaming seconds ago has just vanished to give place to that incredible feeling going through her body right now. She is turned on and she doesn’t know why. Well, she can _feel_ why. She feels that warm tongue thoroughly licking her pussy right now! It’s soft and wet and it feels very, extremely good!

At first the muscle was playing with her clitoris while tasting and giving small licks to her vulva but now it has entered her vagina, pushing and twirling inside her. She gives out a short moan that seems to encourage the mouth which decides to suck hard on her inner lips.

As she is now slowly waking up, insanely aroused from the sensation, she suddenly realizes she can’t move! She tries to stretch out her hands and sit up but they seem to be strapped to the bars of the bed she is lying on. Now fully awake, she instinctively tries to move her legs too but finds herself unable to do so. 

What’s happening? She turns her head to the left and right trying to understand the situation she is in. She attempts to move her arms again but the effort is fruitless as she realizes how tightly tied her hands are to the bed’s head. She also discovers with consternation that she can’t see anything because she has been blindfolded. 

Panicked, she tries to scream but her cry dies out in her throat, becoming a moan again as she relishes the delicious feeling of the tongue's whips between her legs. Omg it’s delicious! Who is licking her? She thought it was a dream but it's clearly not and whoever went down on her is doing an excellent job right now; she would really like to grab that head and shove it even deeper in! 

The feeling of that warm mouth moisturizing her pussy is divine and she instinctively uplift her pelvis to match the movement of the teeth now tickling her clitoris in small bites. Her whole body is twisting in pleasure, so much that her tied wrists hurt. The sensation is burning and she starts to give out cries of joy, pleading him not to stop.

She his breathing heavily and her pussy is in turmoil.  _"No, no, please oh please!"_

She doesn’t make any sense. She should be terrified from being tied and blindfolded, her body used by whoever is enjoying her right now but she can’t help feeling the volcano erupting in her. She is ashamed and angry for being so easily at the mercy of the intruder in her vagina. And yet she doesn’t want that mouth to stop pleasuring her! Fuck, she wants more!

She is about to give out another desperate cry when the mouth stops and goes to her belly button, lifting her shirt up while gently caressing her hips. Those hands…! So big! So warm…! She loves them… and it's as if she has felt them before…! Those palms, so rough from - workout? - callus but yet so gentle and loving! She wants them all over her body!

Though she can't see anything, she feels two fingers stroking her lips and she starts to lick and suck on them. Meanwhile, the other hand has decided to unbutton her blouse to bare her chest and a mouth is now biting her hardened tits. Oh fuck, she is so ready to come! She wants that rude mouth to go back down and finish what it has started! She is getting upset and pleads out loud again but the mouth doesn’t care.

She suddenly hears a male’s groan coming from her breast area and figures out the man on her is not pleased with her resisting-begging dual attitude! He abruptly comes up to lie on her with the full weight of his body and kisses her with such a rage that she has to choke.

In that instant, a delicious men fragrance tickles her nose, a fragrance she knows too well and which she acknowledges in the same time she recognizes the taste of her man in her mouth! _Omg it's him! He is on top of her!_

He tied her, licked her and he is now lying on her, owning her with his body as he is about to fuck her good! _F...uck!_ She can’t believe it! Well, from what she recalls now, she is the one who unknowingly ended up at his concert! And it seems he found out somehow and is now going to give it to her once again like the good little slut she is!

Omg she wants him so badly! She missed him so much! She doesn’t know how she survived those past days, those past hours without him inside her! And if she could she would never let him leave again! Yes, he can tie and fuck her as it pleases him! 

Although... Oh wait…! F…! No… wait...  _he’s fucking 23…!_ No No No! What the hell is she doing? This is wrong! This must be wrong! She can’t let him, he doesn’t know how much older she is! Omg she shouldn't be here, wanting him so much! But… It feels so good! How can something so wrong feels so right? How can someone so young make her body obey like this? Fuck she has to tell him!


	7. Chapter 7

**BAEKHO**

_"Stop… no… this isn’t right, please!"_

Baekho is confused. The words coming out of her mouth definitely don’t match her body language. He can hear her pleadings between two wrenching moans but she is pressing her body up on his so strongly while criying out so loudly!

He guesses she is panicking because of the way she has woken up and though he is not ready to untie her yet, he decides it's time to let her feel how much he desires her. He starts kissing her breast gently but he is way too excited to control his urge and soon enough he is biting her all over her chest and belly, not sparing her perked up nipples in the process.

She has started to breathe heavily again and he knows she is losing it under him. He loves the bewitching scent of her sweaty skin which makes him dizzy. He is crazy for her and right now nothing else matters.

He goes up again to taste her mouth that is still forming words he doesn’t get. He kisses her passionately and, realizing he can’t hold on any longer, he opens his pant's zipper to reveal his erection. His dick is impatient and so is he; every inch of his body want to fuck her now! He knows it’s probably the last time but he has irrevocably lost his heart to her. 

Fuck, Is he ever going to forgive her for stealing his soul like this? Is he ever going to be not turned on by her?! Today again, she he is so slutty and wild! She gave herself to him with such ease, letting him do whatever he wants, offering her deliciously warm and drenched pussy for him to eat! Does she even know it’s him? How can she be so reckless?

That last thought makes him as angry as desperate and he shoves his dick in her in the most rough and rude way possible.

But the overwhelming wave of pleasure that ensues is way too devastating for him to stay mad at her. Now he just wants to fuck her with all his might! He lifts her up by the nape, tilting her head to bite her jugular while her begging lips are still searching his in the darkness of her blindfold.

He speeds up his thrusts in her, watching her tortured face slowly loosing to pleasure. She is - as always - breathtaking and stunning in her rowdiness and he can’t believe how deep he has fallen for her! And what if she is a reporter? He has gone mad for her and it’s so unbearable he feels like crying. Fuck! He wants her to know what she has done to him!

 

**SHE**

_"I love you, I don’t care! I’ll give you everything! (I’ll) do it for you!"_

_What_? She is shocked by the sudden words. He loves her?! He doesn’t care? About what? The age gap? The fact that he is a fucking celebrity and she practically dragged him into this mess?! How? How can he feel the same as her? Does he know? _Does he know how much she loves him too?_  How can he, a star, an idol be so recklessly giving his heart to her? Is it even right for them to feel that way?

Gosh, his dick inside her feels so good! He is now relentlessly pounding in her and the sweet burning pain is absolutely delightful!

He is sweating so much that both their clothes are drenched. They are panting, kissing and loving each other as if they expect this to be their first and last moment of true bliss. Yes, she loves him too, she loves him _so much_! Whatever they have been doing all this time, she too knows that this is as insane as it's real.

She can’t control how good she feels under him and she can’t deny how much she wants this handsome young guy with the body of a greek god to satisfy her with his cock forever! Hell, she wants that dick to never leave her body, be it in her mouth, her pussy or heck, even her butt!

He can put that glorious shaft anywhere he wants in her, as long and as often as he wants! She knows she’d NEVER be able to resist him and even if she wanted, her body wouldn’t obey because her body belongs to him, that is now a fact! And she is asking nothing in return. She knows she can’t. She will simply wait, always be ready and wet for him, loving him wherever and whenever he wants.


	8. Chapter 8

**BAEKHO**

_"Untie me Baekho, let me touch you, let me have you, please!"_

_Baekho!_ She just said his name! He knew she knows him! But rather than being angry, hearing her finally say it, makes him feel like heaven! He kisses her out of joy and decides to free her wrists. Now he too wants to feel her arms around him, her desperate grip on his back and her painful bites on his shoulder, yes he even wants her to give him a hard slap on the ass again!

Luckily for him she executes all the above as soon as her hands and eyes are freed. In her revenge, she gently slaps him then grab his face to kiss him and bite his underlip. She curses at him, slapping and kissing him repeatedly while holding a firm grip on his butt, pushing him vigorously inside her. Her hands are insatiable, frenetically stroking and scratching the skin of his back, pulling his hair and smashing his ass over and over. 

Damn she is so good to him! Everything she does unleashes a wave of insane desire in him and hardens his dick even more. He is now fucking her so hard the whole bed is shaking; his voice has evolved from a groan to an outright cry, matching hers.

There she is, squirting again so much! Baekho can’t believe how affected he is from the luscious wet sensation. In his trance, he reaches under her and pulls her up to make her sit on him. Now both facing each other, they take a moment to look at and - for the first time ever - admire their loving eyes.

He sees they both get it now, that feeling! The longing, the despair! They can see themselves in the other and feel how real and mutual their desire is. They know that, as incredible as it sounds, they have completely fell for the other on that night in his van in Gangnam the moment their lips touched.

They don’t understand how but they know it happened. And now looking at each other with those emotions which defy all logic, they can feel how inexplicably strong those feelings are, even though they’re saying it out aloud only now.

 

**SHE**

Looking at his face from up close for the first time, she can’t help but admire the handsome hunk he is. She notices the intriguing duality between his deep, bewitching chestnut eyes, so round and candid, and his bushy eyebrows that gives him that intense, beastly gaze when he fucks her!

She stretches her hand out to feel his - barely noticeable - stubble. She loves the sensation of his rough cheeks which contrasts with his soft lips as she touches them with her thumb. She decides to shove the finger in his mouth for him to suck on it.

She is now riding him assiduously, moaning and screaming in his face, repeatedly biting his underlip and chin while her hands are gripping his back muscles again. He responds well to her rodeo and pulls her towards him by the hips, giving her a hard slap on the butt from time to time to encourage her depraved behavior. How can their limbs understand each other so good? It is as if their bodies were made for each other and knew every move before they do.

_"Baekho… I… I love you, I love you too! Please fuck me hard! Now! Please! "_

She has gone crazy! Crazy for him! She doesn’t care about anything anymore, she just wants to be with him and love him with all her heart! She is about to come and it’s so delicious, so painful, so overwhelming she feels like dying! Hell, how can she not love him?!


	9. Chapter 9

**BAEHKO**

Baekho is in agony. He is about to explode in her at any moment now and every muscles of his body are tensed, burning from the intense sensation. He wants to hold back a bit longer to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He wants to watch her crumble around him and surrender her soul to him but he knows he is way too much in ecstasy to wait. 

He has started to pound her faster now and he doesn’t know how to breathe nor how to stop anymore. He is going to black out and just when he feels the cum rise and burst out of him, he grabs her with all his might to hold her tight and still.

He feels her tummy tensing and shivering against his as they are both coming. 

Their climax seems surreal and unending. Surprisingly, rather than screaming their relieve out loud, instead they both enjoy it quietly while gasping and gazing deep at each other as if the moment was too precious to be wasted in noisy cries. As they finally start to calm down, he gives her a long kiss while he keeps on gently thrusting her, moaning in her mouth and trapping her tongue in his.

Baekho feels dizzy, his cum won’t stop flowing out and her pussy feels so good that his dick stays hard in her a long time after. Fuck, She is so damn cute, hugging him so firmly! Her body is hot and sweaty but he feels so good and comforted! It’s been a while since he has been held in arms and felt safe like this.

Thinking of it, the last time he felt so warm and carefree was when he was still the young Kang Dongho of Jeju-do, long before he went to become a trainee in Seoul. And even though his bandmates have undeniably given him a lot of solace in his young adult life until now, this is so much different! He is relaxed and happy and he feels as if he found back something he had missed for a long time. 

 

**SHE**

_"Please don’t go again, I’m sorry I fell in love with you."_

That is all she can think of while holding onto him tightly. She is breathing loudly and her feet are still tied to the down end of the bed. But she doesn’t care. She is in his arms again, finally! She is loved by him and he will do everything for her, give her everything, that’s what he said! And she believes him, she believes his words and has just felt on her body how sincere they are.

She will cherish that feeling, she will accept it with gratitude and do everything in her might to give it back and make him happy. It’s true that she knows nothing about him, yet she feels like she has always waited for him. And now that he is here, she won’t let go, she can't!

The thrilling thoughts are rushing in chaos in her mind. In an effort to calm her overexcited heart, she starts to softly caresses his tattooed chest, then his right shoulder with her lips. She then slowly moves up along his neck to reaches his jaw and puts a small kiss on his cheek before going up and do the same to his right eyelid.

She slowly moves back down to his mouth, brushing the high bridge of his nose on the way. Lastly, she gently sucks on his swollen lips, ignoring their current poor state due to how unkind she has been to them a few minutes ago.

She wants to unveil him the insane amount of love she feels for him right now but she is too afraid she'd ruin the moment.

It’s as if time has stopped and both are now holding their breathe because none of them wants to burst their bubble of happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**BAEKHO**

_"Thank you for being my first and stealing my heart. Now you can keep it, it’s ok."_

Yes, Baekho wants her to know that. He wants her to be aware that he is trapped and won’t get out anytime soon. And that he is ok with that. He wants her to realize that he has no intention of letting her go and that he'll do everything he can to repay her all the happiness she has gifted him.

He wants to know everything about her, where she grew up, what she aspires to in life, what she likes, what makes her sad and what makes her happy. He is determine to not let her go now that she has found her way to his heart and has decided to stay in it indefinitely.

But first of all, Baekho wants to know how and why she chose him. Why is he the lucky winner of her attention?

He softly kisses her again then pull her face back to look her in the eyes, finally ready to address his love. He stares at her for quite a long time, unable to believe how lucky he is to have received the fantastic gift that this gorgeous woman is to him.

He smiles at her while he keeps studying her cute features, squeezing her cheeks in his hands, making her involuntarily pout like a pretty little doll. Her grimace makes him giggle in amusement and he is about to give her another kiss when he notices her sudden change in expression.

She has gone pale, her eyes have widened and she looks horrified as she is now staring in surprise at something,  _someone_  behind him! 

_"OMG?! What the hell are you two doing?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh oh… Who do you think came in and found our two love birds?! Her colleague Yunkyoung? One of the NU’EST members? A staffer/manager maybe? Or a lost fan? Or was it You?! Mmmh… ;)


End file.
